Love In All Its Forms
by justwanttologin
Summary: There are different types of love... love of obligation, love of familiarity. Love that is safe and forever and love that might not last but is amazing while it does. If you have the choice do you pick safe or exciting?
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you think we should do something?" Embry, my half-brother from my loser father asks me about the drunk girl still drinking on my porch.

"Like what?" I ask him. She gets violent when she's drunk so I find it best to just let her drink until she passes out.

"Maybe take the vodka out of her hands or maybe call her dad?" He suggests.

"Like he cares but if you care then go take it from her. I did it last time."

He sneaks up on her and grabs the bottle from her and backs up before she can hit him.

"Give it back Embry!" She screams trying to attack him. Luckily she's not all the coordinated even sober.

Bella is our 15 year old best friend, possibly half-sister from the same loser father.

My father left when I was too little to even remember him and my mom worked so hard to support us I hardly ever saw her until one day it was like her career was her family and I was just in the way. Embry's mom would never tell him who his father was when we were younger until one day she spilled the long time secret in her drunkenness. She's constantly disappearing then showing up again promising she's never going to drink again. Embry was pretty much raised by my babysitter because his mom would dump him off with my mom when he was little.

Bella had a great childhood with a loving devoted dad. Her mom died in childbirth so she actually shared the same babysitter when her dad worked so the 3 of us grew up close. When she was 13 she got sick and needed a blood transfusion which is how is came out that her dad, Charlie, is not actually her dad. It tore their family of two apart. Charlie couldn't handle the fact that his wife cheated on him and then died giving birth to a daughter that is not his. Since she doesn't have any relatives on Renee's side and he had no idea who her real father is he was forced to keep her but he quit loving her.

And that is why she is drunk and trying to kill Embry.

"Where did she even get the vodka?" He asks me jumping out of her way once again.

"Probably from your house…" I tell him and he says oh.

We don't know for sure if she is our half-sister but the chances are likely since Embry ended up being her blood donor which is part of the reason he's more likely to stop her from being self-destructive I think. Our dad also took off right after Renee died.

Bella knows what we think but she doesn't really care. Embry is the overly forgiving one so he keeps hoping he shows up a new person who wants us. Bella said even if he showed up a new person she would kill him and burn his body. Only after knowing if he's her father of course.

"Help me Sam!" Embry yells at me so I grab her and force her to sit down.

"I hate you!" She screams trying to squirm out of my arms.

"Bella we care about you. You're all we have besides each other. You're too young to kill yourself like this. You hate Embry's mom. Do you want to turn into her?" I ask her and she starts crying.

"You know I don't. I just had a really bad week and then I got home and Charlie was yelling at me because I forgot to do the dishes and then I was waiting for Embry to get ready to come here and I saw the bottle and I thought about how she is such a sucky person but she doesn't even care because she's always drunk and I thought maybe just one more time because it did work for me the last times. It's so much easier to forget the man who raised me hates me when I drink Sam. Please let me have it back?"

Embry tells her no and she storms into the house.

"She needs help Sam. We should talk to your mom." Because even though she's always at work she's the only one who cares at all.

"No. Charlie finds out about her drinking, he'll use it as an excuse to send her away and she needs us."

He agrees with me and I agree to help him control her until she is more stable. And for the next couple of years that's what we do. She's 2 years younger than me and a year younger than Embry so by the time she graduates high school, largely due to us, we already have a mechanic shop up and running, thanks to my mom that she comes to work at.

We convinced her she doesn't need to drink to be happy and we did everything we could to prove it. We became an exclusive group of three until she started working for us. We offered her the receptionist position even though we would have had to fire our current girl but she wanted to be a mechanic. She'd been working on cars with us since she was about 10 so she's good… we just thought she might want to be a girl.

Since she is the only girl mechanic she gets lots of attention from men and while it increases our business I do not like it. Bella on the other hand loves it.

I went out to get lunch for me and her leaving her alone at the shop for 30 minutes at the most since today is Embry's day off. I walk in and she is making out with some man that looks way too old for her.

"Bella!" She looks up in shock then blushes and giggles then pushes him away so I can see his face.

"Shit Bella, that's my dad… meaning there is a good chance you just made out with your father."

The look on her face almost makes it worth happening.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N This story is being beted by Mist (from trickyraven... not sure what her name is on here). _

Sam's POV

Josh, mine and Embry's father, looks just as horrified as she does but then he just looks confused.

"She's Embry's little sister?" He asks.

"If she's your daughter. Kay finally spilled that secret."

"If? So she's not Kay's daughter."

"No, I'm not Kay's daughter!" Bella yells at him. She hates Kay.

"Kay is the only woman I cheated on your mother with Sam."

"You think I'm going to believe you?" I ask him amused. "She needed a blood transfusion, Embry was the only match."

"She is not mine. I never slept with Renee. But I might know who did."

"Who?" Bella demands. She's probably trying to decide if she wants to kill him and burn his body. I still might help her… he obviously isn't the new person Embry was hoping for.

"Kay had a brother. He came here when Embry was a baby looking for a place to stay in between jobs. I saw them together a few times but it wasn't my business. He disappeared soon after I heard Renee was pregnant. That would explain the blood thing too. She would be Embry's cousin."

"And not his daughter." Bella tells me smirking and rubbing his arm.

"He's still way too old for you and a waste of a human being." I point out.

"I'm not looking for a relationship Sam. He can do what he wants and then he can run away again. Though Embry will be heartbroken." She tells me actually thinking it through for the first time.

"Why are you here?" I ask him.

"I wanted to try to make things right with you and Embry."

"Why?"

"I was kind of hoping to ease into this Sam."

"Why?" Bella demands again. She has demanding down to an art almost, even with her hand on his arm still.

"I have a little girl, her mom walked out on us, karma I guess. It seems unfair to her that she doesn't have any family when she really does. I was kind of hoping we could be a part of your life. I know I walked out on you and cheated on your mom and walked out on Embry but Lizzy deserves family."

"You still want to have sex with him Bella? He has at least 3 kids but really who knows how many there are out there."

"I'm on birth control Sam. Embry makes sure I keep up with it." She tells me like I'm dumb. Yeah there is nothing disturbing about that even if he's not her brother. That's going to depress him I think but it won't change the way he feels about her.

"I won't have sex with her, I didn't know she was someone you cared about." Josh tells me.

"What the hell?" Bella shrieks.

"Sorry." Josh tells her but she runs into the back.

"She seems… nuts."

"Oh she is but she's like a sister to me especially since I thought until a few minutes ago she might actually be my sister and I'm not entirely sure I believe you."

"Why would I lie?" He asks and I don't have a good reason. It's not like I don't already hate him.

"I don't want you in my life and I don't want you in Embry or Bella's life either. Embry's always had this idea that you would come back for us a new person. Not someone who was going to hit on Bella within minutes of meeting her and selling some story about your daughter needing a family. Sucks to be her, especially with you as her only family but not our problem."

"Will you at least meet her?"

"No."

"Fine but you can't keep me from asking Embry." He walks out and I walk to the back with our lunch to find Bella.

"Leave me alone." She demands but I sit down on the ground next to the car she is working on.

"I worry about you."

"Don't. I'm not your sister. You're free to move on with your life."

"I love you Bella. Family has nothing to do with blood, it's about who is there for you."

"But I'm not there for you, you're always there for me but I'm just a stupid girl who doesn't have a family."

"Bella you are there for me. You take care of both of us and you have since we were younger. Remember how you used to beat up boys who picked on Embry? And now you cook for us and shop for us and threaten the girls you think aren't good enough for us. You take care of us."

Bella moved into the house Embry and I rent together the day she turned 18. She would have moved sooner but since Charlie is a cop he wouldn't let her because he needed to keep up appearances. She hasn't spoken to him since even though we service his cars. Embry had to stop her from cutting his brake lines.

"I'm sorry I made out with your dad." She tells me still focused on the car.

"Do you believe him?"

"I'm going to go with yes. He was hot and I would have screwed him. I like to think that I wouldn't have felt like that if he was my father."

I laugh and ask her if she wants to try to find her real father now. She never wanted to find Josh because she knew he didn't bother staying for me or Embry but there is a chance this other guy didn't know. Then again maybe he did because I didn't even know he existed.

"I don't know. Maybe I will talk to Embry about it." She stops working, cleans up and takes her lunch.

That night at home we tell Embry everything and he of course thinks we should meet her sister and he thinks Bella should find out if his uncle is her father. He did know he had an uncle but he's never met him, he lives faraway.

Bella gets ready to go out and I ask her where she's going, she rolls her eyes and says out.

Embry laughs and tells me she's meeting Jacob Black for dinner.

"He's not really her type and dinner really isn't her thing." I point out after she gone.

Jacob Black is every parents dream boy. He grew up taking care of his disabled father, got perfect grades all through school and then went off to college to become a speech therapist because his little sister Rachel, one of two twin girls had serious speech issues and they could never afford to help her. She was made fun of all though elementary school until Jacob finally found a program to help her. After that he was determined to get a degree so he could help other kids like Rachel. He's only 26 which is older than Bella but a lot younger than she goes for. She tends to go for married rich guys.

"I set it up." He tells me.

"But how did you get her to go?"

"I gave her a car." He mumbles.

"You gave her a car, I assume the one you've saved years for and fixed up to perfection so she would go on one date with Jacob?" I don't understand.

"I just want her to see there are nice guys out there. That's she's worth more than being the other woman."

"She knows that Embry! I love her but the married men are not the problem! Bella is! She's dated the nice guys before. She plays with them, you know that. Charlie destroyed her and she wants to destroy them." I hate to even say but it's true.

"Jacob is different. He's been through a lot, he's not the blinded by her type like the men she usually goes after. Anyways… the car was always for her. She just doesn't know that."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's POV

We're at IHop meeting Josh and his little daughter, I guess my sister. Embry talked me into coming. Bella came too but I'm pretty sure she just wants to flirt with Josh. She's not used to being turned down.

Her date with Jacob went surprisingly well though. She didn't say much about it but she was in a really good mood the next day and she's gone out with him almost every night this last week.

We get to IHop before Josh so we sit down and order. Finally he shows up with his little girl wrapped up in his jacket since it is pouring down rain.

He says hi to all of us, his eyes lingering on Bella for a bit too long and then gets her settled. Then he introduces our 2 year old sister Lizzy to us.

"Holy crap she's cute!" Bella squeals and Embry tells her to watch her language. She says sorry but she's laughing.

Lizzy is standing in the seat next to Josh looking at all us like she's trying to decide if we're worthy of her attention.

"Can I hold her?" Bella asks and I look at her to see if she's serious. Bella does not do kids. She thinks they are annoying and sticky. She refuses to let Embry make a corner of the waiting area of the shop into a little kid area because she says it will encourage people to bring their brats.

"Um sure if she will let you." Josh tells her cautiously. I can't blame him. He did make out with her a week ago so in his mind she's probably not any better of a person than he is and he's a crappy person.

Bella gets up to pick her up and Lizzy looks at her and then lets her.

"Hey cutie pie." She baby talks to her. "These are your brothers, Sam and Embry. They are not my brothers but they act like they are. So good luck if you end up being a part of their life."

Embry laughs and then mouths Jacob at me. She has been happier this last week but I don't think that's it. I'm more inclined to think it's an act but then looking at her face she looks so real.

Lizzy smacks her in the face and when she laughs and moves her hand down I have to wonder if maybe Jacob really is a good influence.

"Sorry about that Bella." Josh tells her and she tells him it's fine.

Breakfast goes by with Bella cooing at Lizzy and Embry and Josh talking to each other. Embry tends to only see the best in people while Bella sees what she can get out of people. I'm more OK with Bella's reaction because she has her reasons, Embry's everyone has good in them stand gets annoying sometimes.

I'm more realistic I think. I don't hate everyone but I don't trust easily either. I don't trust Josh at all. I mean he was in town for 2 minutes before making out with Bella and he walked out of my life for 18 years only to come back with this story about Lizzy needing family.

When it's time to leave Josh has to pry Lizzy away from Bella but he tells her where he is staying and that she is welcome to come visit anytime until they fly back next week. He probably still wants to sleep with her.

Embry tells Josh he will bring Bella by so maybe he's not completely blind. Either that or he thinks that Bella can probably change his mind about leaving. She's good like that.

As soon as we get back in the car I ask her what that was and she plays it off like she's using Lizzy to get Josh to sleep with her. I don't believe her but I don't push her either.

Instead I turn on Embry and ask him if he's really going to let Josh into his life so easily.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Sam and in some cases multiples chances." He turns to glare at Bella.

"What?" She snaps.

"I'm sorry for making out with your dad Sam." He says in a girly voice and she threw a flip flop at him.

"I didn't make out with him."

"But you just said you were using Lizzy to get to him." He points out and she huffs says she just doesn't like being told no.

"I would forgive Bella a million times before forgiving him once. She's a teenage girl with daddy issues. He's nothing to me. I don't want him in my house."

"It's my house too." 

"And I don't want him near Bella."

"She's my sister too."

"I'm nobody sister!"

"You're my sister in that I love you and I will protect you and I will not let you sleep with Josh." I tell her.

"Yeah whatever. I don't even want to; I just can't resist trying around him." She pouts then puts her headphones on and ignores us until we get to the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's POV

I come home on my lunch break to eat lunch since Bella is at home on her day off and she always makes us lunch when she stays home. As soon I as walk through the door she shushes me and hands me the pasta she made.

"Why?" I ask her quietly.

"Because Lizzy just fell asleep. She is insane. I think it might have had something to do with the chocolate milk and cookies and marshmallows I gave her but still… wow." She tells me as if this is a normal occurrence.

"Why is Lizzy here?"

"Josh had a job interview and Embry told him I was off so he asked if I could keep her."

I don't like this! Bella does not let people in like this. Why does she have to start with them? She completely adores Lizzy from what Embry says. He's taken her to their hotel room a couple of times in the last week and they were supposed to be leaving soon. Apparently Josh has other plans.

"What do you mean he has a job interview? He has a job."

"Well yes but that job is 7 hours away and that's a bit far if Embry, him and Lizzy are going to be one big happy family. He apparently rents his house there and he can rent here for cheaper and he has money saved up because he's trying to be a responsible adult for his daughter. Also he has a date tonight so she's staying all day. I also have a date so I need one of you to watch her."

"Please tell me you are both dating other people and not each other."

"I'm going out with Jake and Josh is going out with some slut."

"Jealous?" I ask her and she glares at me.

"I could have him if I wanted him and we all know that. So no, not jealous."

"Well Embry can watch her. I don't want anything to do with her."

"Sam I know you hate him and you have every right to hate him but Lizzy is your sister." She's being so unBellalike. "Oh, do you think I could go to the lake with Jake on Saturday? I know we're busy so if you really need me it's fine."

"No, you can go. Maybe you should invite him to dinner one night. I mean I've met him but I don't really know him."

"You're not my father. You don't need to know him."

"I'm the closest thing you have to a good father so yes I do. Maybe Josh can be like your surrogate father."

"Gross Sam. You better get going." I clean up the table and just as I'm about to walk out the door Embry calls me and tells me Bella needs to come in which means she's going to want me to stay with Lizzy.

"Jenny is at the shop so you have to go in. Let me run over there and send Embry to watch her." Jenny is a single mom who moved here straight out of an abusive relationship so the only reason she comes to our shop is because she is scared of men and will only deal with Bella.

"No Sam. She is asleep. I will go and then Embry can come. You know you scare Jenny. If Lizzy wakes up just turn on the TV for her for 2 seconds before he can get here."

"No. Either let me go get Embry or you take her. You and Embry are not going to do this to me. You're not going to force me into their lives. When he walks out on you, probably ditching Lizzy with you, someone is going to have to pick up the pieces. That's going to be me Bella. Embry is going to broken because he thinks Josh wants to be a real dad to him and I know you're going to end up sleeping with him and you're so attached to her! You are both being stupid! But you can't make me be stupid with you. I go get Embry or you take her."

She walks out of the room and comes back holding a sleeping Lizzy and grabs her keys before storming out of the house. I follow her to the shop because I still have stuff to do.

Embry glares at me when I walk in but I ignore him and just head to the car I was working on. I do wonder where they put her but asking is caring so I don't.

Embry left with Lizzy as soon as she woke up and Bella left as soon as she finished Jenny's car. She is already gone with I get home. Embry is sitting on the couch watching a movie with Lizzy.

"She made you dinner and put it in the microwave." He tells me. Lizzy just stares at me.

"Did she poison it?" I ask him jokingly.

"I didn't ask her." Yeah he's still pissed. "Look at her Sam. She's just a baby but she's our baby sister. And for whatever reason Bella really likes her. She cares about her. I get that you hate Josh but Lizzy makes Bella happy."

"Don't you think that's weird though? Of all the people that come through her life she picks Lizzy? I think she is just using her to get to Josh."

"Yeah that's why she agreed to watch her so he could go out on a date. Jake asked her to go with him after she agreed and that's why I'm watching her. She's not going to sleep with him Sam because she knows it would hurt you."

"Don't you care?"

"Nope because nothing is going to happen and even if it did and they were happy would it be so bad?" He asks. He cannot be serious.

"Yes it would be so bad. She's 18! And he is a loser who is nowhere near good enough for her."

I take the chances on eating dinner but I take it upstairs because I am not in the mood to deal with Embry and his new little sister.

I don't leave my room until the next morning and I'm hoping everything is back to normal.

Bella is in the kitchen making pancakes telling Embry all about her date with Jake and he's telling her all about his night with Lizzy.

I tell them hey and they look up and Bella smiles and hands me food. If she ever moves out we will probably starve.

"Hey Sam, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was so mad at you at dinner with Jake but then he pointed out that you were really right. If Embry and I want to be a part of their lives then you need to respect that but we also need to respect the fact that you don't. He got the job so he's leaving for a couple of weeks and then he's moving here. Embry and I have already told him we'll help him out with Lizzy when we can but he'll probably find her a babysitter since we're busy. And I'm sorry but she will be here sometimes unless we just go to his house but I don't know."

"I would rather you bring her here." I tell her and she sighs really loud and annoyed.

"I am not going to sleep with him Sam! I would never do something I knew was going to hurt you. Plus I kind of really like Jake. He wants me to meet his family but I think it's way too soon for that."

"Then why all the interest in them? I get it with Embry… but you hate men and kids and most women too."

"I know what's like to grow up without not just a mom but no woman in your life. I never had anyone to talk to about girl problems and then one day I didn't really have a dad either. Lizzy doesn't have a mom and with Josh as her father who knows if she'll always have that too. I just… see me in her you know?"

That is the most honest thing I have ever heard from her. I know she loves us and I know Charlie destroyed her but she doesn't really talk about things. She craves attention and goes about getting it from men and then she throws them away.

I just don't want her to get hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Josh came back and found a nice little house for him and Lizzy. He makes really good money as a personal trainer for rich people. He also has really long hours so Lizzy is almost always with me or Embry or the on-call babysitter Josh hired.

He's supposed to be here to pick her up any minute now and she is bouncing around like a wild child. Cookies again. Josh is all like don't give her so much sugar Bella and I'm all like you don't pay me so I will do what I want. Then he's all like fine then I'm just going to leave her with the slutty babysitter I hired, he actually calls her Mia. Then next time I'm off he brings her to me with her approved snacks. She doesn't eat them.

I'm half way ready for my date because I have to run out the door as soon as he picks her up when he calls to tell me he's going to be a couple more hours because he had a last minute client come in.

I tell him he's a shitty father and I'm going to dump her off at one of those safe haven places, there happens to be a nice church on the way to where I'm meeting Jake.

He begs me to drop her off with the slutty babysitter and promises me he will make it up to me. I tell him I want sex. He tells me he'll give me a $50. Reluctantly I agree because I have to get to this date. It's more of a meet his nice sister and dad dinner date than a fun date so being late is not going to look good. He says we can wait awhile before I meet the mean sister. They are only 16 years old, I don't like teenagers except for me and Embry. And sometimes I don't even like us.

He tells me he'll call the slutty babysitter and she should be at his house by the time I can get there. He pays her really well so she'll drop anything and come when he needs her. I need to ask her if she gets paid for sex too but not tonight. I have places to be tonight.

I get to Josh's house and knock on the door, then bang on the door then open the door and scream her name. Mia… not slutty babysitter… like I said I have places to be tonight, no time for a fight.

She comes rushing out of the one bedroom on the bottom floor all out of breathe and gross looking.

"What are you doing in there sl…Mia?" I ask her. She's a couple of years older than me I think and so I think in her mind I don't matter.

"I didn't know you were coming." She tells me trying to catch her breath.

"Then why are you here?"

"OK well I know Josh almost never comes home till late on Thursday so I needed some privacy to study and so I used to key. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She lies except Josh really doesn't come home till late on Thursday because he and Embry meet for dinner.

"You're that out of breath from studying?" I start walking towards the room and she's telling me I'm not even supposed to be here which is dumb because I spend a lot of time here with Lizzy and she knows this. I open the door and the little slut's toy jumps up and starts getting dressed.

"OK Bella I'm sorry but I really need this job. Michael will leave and I can keep Lizzy since I assume you have somewhere better to be." The way she says better just really pisses me off.

"You can leave now and I wouldn't expect Josh to be calling you anymore and I can assure you he will be changing the locks."

"Oh come on! You seem like the type that likes to have fun!" She whines.

"Oh I do. I just have the sense to pick men that can afford a hotel room or their own house."

"You're sleeping with Josh?" She asks and I detect the jealously in her voice but Lizzy is listening and I'm not sure how much she understands.

"Yeah… no. But I do care about Lizzy a lot so leave now." I order her and so her and her toy leave. I call Josh telling him what happened and he apologizes but refuses to come home. So I call Jake and he says to just bring Lizzy because it's just dinner at his dad's house. I text Josh to tell him what I am doing and that he owes me whatever he pays the slutty babysitter plus the $50 plus I need him to cover for me Saturday night… more details to follow. I have a date with not-Jake and I need a cover so I don't have to deal with the boys that like to call themselves my brothers.

It's not because I mind being with Lizzy, it's more because Josh is a jerk.

I get to Jake's dad's house and I take Lizzy out of her car seat and she jumps out of my arms and runs to the front door and knocks on it. Someone needs to teach this kid about strangers. I scoop her up just as the nice sister I assume opens the door.

"Hi, you must be Bella. I didn't know you had a kid." She greets me.

"I don't have a kid, I picked this one up off the side of the road. Well so I guess I do have a kid now."

Jake comes up behind her and grabs my hand pulling me in while explaining to Rachel that I got stuck babysitting for a friend.

Lizzy is clinging to me so we walk into the living room where he introduces me to his dad, Billy and the mean sister Rebecca who apparently had her plans cancelled.

"Uggh, she has a kid Jake? Only sluts have kids right out of high school." She tells me as soon as I say hi to her.

"She's not mine." I tell her as sweetly as I can.

"Oh sorry." She mumbles. Dinner goes OK but I'm not like dying to do it again or anything. So much drama with 2 teenage girls. With Sam and Embry we fight but then we get over it. It's none of this well 6 months ago you used the last of my lipstick stuff. That would be weird.

After dinner Jake asks me if I want to go out somewhere for a while but I tell him I really need to get Lizzy home. I assume Josh isn't there, he probably still met Embry for dinner but I can still take her home and put her to bed and then wait for him. So I can yell at him and get my money.

"I'm sorry Jake, if she ruined things." I tell him.

"No, no she didn't ruin anything. I love that you love her so much. One day you're going to be a great mother."

"Don't go planning our future yet."

He laughs and kisses me and tells Lizzy goodbye. Once we start driving I realize I'm starving because dinner was kind of gross.

"Are you hungry Lizzy?" I ask her and she shakes her head yes.

I consider calling Embry to find out where they are and making him buy us dinner but then I think no… because I want to be able to yell at Josh and I'm not the start a scene in public place usually. Instead we stop at a sub place and I take her out of her seat. We walk in and Kay is sitting there with Alison. It's too late to turn around.

Though they both live within 10 minutes of our house Sam and Embry hardly ever speak to them and I'm pretty sure neither one of them know Josh is back in town. I don't really want to be the one to tell them either.

"Hey Bella, who's kid is that?" Kay asks me and I tell her a friend. "She looks so much like Embry."

Damn.

"Yeah that friend, she's Embry's." I tell her hoping she's drunk and can be confused easily.

"I think we would know if Embry had a daughter Bella and since when do you call him your friend? I know you don't know if he's your brother but you always call both of them your brothers." Alison questions.

Damn. I might as well tell them.

"Josh Uley himself told me he isn't my father and that most likely your brother is Kay. Funny how that was never mentioned to me or Charlie before when we both wanted to know. This is his daughter, her name is Lizzy. Now if you don't mind I need to get some dinner and take her home so she can eat and go to bed."

"He's here? Like visiting? Is he staying with the three of you?" Kay asks almost excitedly while Alison rolls her eyes. I don't know how they are friends considering Josh cheated on Alison with Kay and Alison is at least a decent person if still a crappy mom.

"Sure, let's go with that." I tell her and then walk towards the counter.

Alison follows.

"Why are you taking care of his little girl Bella?" She asks concerned.

"Because I like her." I tell her and then order our food.

"He's going to hurt you Bella and the boys too."

"I'm damn near impossible to hurt at this point and Sam keeps his distance. You know how Embry is but if Josh walks out on him then it will be the three of us like it always has been. We were fine before and we'll be fine again."

"So you are sleeping with him then?"

"Oh my goodness Alison no. I like Lizzy, that's it. She's sweet and fun and I know what it's like to grow up without a mother."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Did you know about my mom and Kay's brother?" I ask her and she frowns then says she knew it was a possibility. "Then that's when you should of worried about me being hurt. You should have told Charlie. If he is my father then maybe I could have gotten to known him and had a chance at a real family and not had to continue living with a man who hates me. Leave me alone, I have to get her home." I grab our food and leave even though she's trying to get me to stop.

Once we're at Josh's I give Lizzy her food but suddenly I'm not hungry. She eats and I put her to bed then watch reruns of How I Met Your Mother. Apparently I fall asleep because I wake up with a blanket on and the TV off. Great, Sam is going to flip out I think when I check the time and it's 2 in the morning. I text him to let him know I'm fine, I fell asleep and I'm about to make sure Josh is home and then come home. He texts back it's fine, Josh told Embry and that I should stay till the morning. It's too late to drive home he says. I roll my eyes to myself but don't argue because I am really tired. I tell him I will see him tomorrow then. He tells me that his mom called. I tell him sorry and he says not to worry about it. It was bound to happen and he's glad he didn't have to be the one to tell her. After we say good night I go back to sleep. I wake up to the smell of bacon and the sound of Lizzy singing to Princess Sofia.

I get up and fold the blanket up and walk into the other room to tell her bye. She runs to me and demands I pick her up.

"I gotta go Lizzy. I'll see you later." I tell her kissing her head and putting her down making her cry. Josh comes out of the kitchen and tells me I should stay for breakfast.

"I don't want to eat breakfast with you. You should have woken me up when you got home so I could yell at you and then went home." I tell him angrily.

"Bella I'm sorry but this is a new job, I can't afford to refuse clients right now." He tells me.

"Then you should have found a better babysitter than one who was going to use your key to screw her boyfriend in your bedroom."

"I'm sorry!"

"Whatever. I have to go." I tell him but he grabs my hand and forces me to turn around and look at him.

"I'm sorry Bella. I appreciate everything you do for Lizzy but you don't have to do it. I know you're just a kid with a life so I can hire a full time nanny if you want me to."

I'm so mad at him but at the same time I don't want to lose the time I spend with Lizzy and I have just all these emotional swirling around so I do what I'm good at. I kiss him.

He kisses me back for a minute and then he pulls away.

"I shouldn't have done that. It's just what I know how to do." I tell him and I leave before he can say anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N I have a lot of chapters of this written but I am only going t update if I get reviews. Not even tons... I'm not review needy, I just like to know people are actually reading. _

Sam's POV

Bella comes storming in the house and tells me she's not working today, I can fire her if I want. I tell her it's fine, it's my day off so I will work. Not a big deal.

"If Josh is stupid enough to show up here with Lizzy tell him he can go screw himself." She orders and then storms up the stairs.

Josh does show up just as I'm walking out the door but with no Lizzy. Must be with the slutty babysitter as Bella calls her.

"Is she here?" He asks.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I ask him.

"She kissed me."

That is not at all what I asked.

"You rejected her?" I ask him confused.

"Not exactly. I just pulled away and she flipped out and ran out the door."

"So you were OK with her kissing you and you would have continued on to who knows what and she just mistook your pulling away as rejection?"

"Look Sam I know you think I'm a waste of a person and I probably am but I care about Lizzy and Lizzy loves Bella so can I please just talk to her and apologize?"

"The problem is I don't care about Lizzy either and I would prefer Bella not be involved with her so… no. You cannot see her. But if you were to see her would you be apologizing for rejecting her or taking advantage of her?'

"She kissed me and I will talk to her. I know I abandoned you and I don't deserve to be forgiven for that but Lizzy didn't have anything to do with that and Bella loves her. And from what Embry says she doesn't love easily but when she does she loves hard and she doesn't get over it easily."

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of." I mumble. "I have to go to work so go home and leave her the hell alone. You do know that if comes down to him having to pick a side Embry will pick Bella's side right?"

I don't wait for an answer, I just get in my truck and leave him standing in the driveway hoping he's smart enough to leave her alone.

I tell Embry about it when I get to the shop and he's all concerned about all three of them to the point he can't focus so I tell him to just go home. Luckily it's a slow day. I really need to hire a 4th person, Bella's not all that dependable but she's good when she's here. Really good, plus I love her so there's that too.

Embry's POV

Sam comes and tells me Bella's throwing a fit and Josh came to talk to her without Lizzy making me wonder where the heck Lizzy is because Bella fired the babysitter. I guess Josh could have unfired her considering Bella has zero firing authority over Lizzy's babysitter but I don't see that happening since the babysitter was using his house to screw her boyfriend.

I go home to check on Bella and Josh is gone so that's probably a good thing.

I knock on her bedroom door and she yells "go away Sam or come in Embry." I laugh and walk in and sit on her bed.

"I can't help out with Lizzy anymore so I think the jerk is going to have to hire her a full time nanny. I'm sorry but I'm sure you can keep her whenever you feel like it." The funny thing is while I love Lizzy I would rather her have a nanny. I don't love being with her every second I'm off but Bella didn't want Josh to hire a nanny because she was afraid the nanny would just take over Lizzy's life. She has trust issues. And people issues. And daddy issues. And she's probably considered an alcoholic.

"What did Lizzy do?" I ask her and she looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"She froze up my Kindle and spilt juice on my bed and she bit me a couple of times. But this has nothing to do with Lizzy."

"Yeah I know I just didn't want her to be your excuse when I asked what Josh did?"

"You're a jerk. You're just like him." Yeah now she's just being mean.

"Can you please just tell me what happened?"

"I kissed him, it was stupid. I need to stay away from him."

"Did he kiss you back?" I ask her because I know there is more to it than her kissing him. Pissing Sam off isn't that big of a deal to her.

"Yes and then he stopped and then I ran. Oh… I have a date with this guy, not married before you ask, can you cover for me with Sam? I don't want to listen how great Jake is."

"No, I like Jacob. He's good for you, he makes you happy. So does Lizzy. Look I get that you don't need to be involved with Josh but that doesn't mean you can't hang out with Lizzy."

"Jerk." She mutters.

"Can you tell me what happened before you kissed him?"

"I was so mad at him, like wanted to hit him furious and I was just trying to leave!" She tells me getting mad just talking about it.

And there it is. She actually has feeling for Josh. She only gets mad at people she cares about. She gets highly annoyed at just about everyone but only angry at those she cares about which is up to this point Sam and I. Well there was the one time she time she tried to kill Charlie but that was pure hate that came out of rejected love.

The question is… is it real love or it is teenage daddy issue love?

And it is going to end up breaking her heart?


End file.
